


All He Ever Wanted Was Peace

by Estel



Series: All Those Yesterdays [2]
Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Flashbacks, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash contemplates life of the island and eventually leaving it for DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Ever Wanted Was Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the partner piece to [What he remembers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4926103) by [scifichicx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx).

He remembers bad days, but it was mostly just peaceful.

He remembers shaking for days after arriving at the house. The drugs were out of his system, but his body wasn’t sure what to do with itself, so he trembled.

Arthur and Agatha were always there for him. He would wake up with Arthur next to him, keeping him warm.

He also remembers the yelling. The other two never agreed on anything. Blossoming personalities exploding off of one another.

All he ever wanted was peace.

They’d get along most of the time. When the wind knocked down a tree into the garden or when one of the horses got loose they were all ready to jump in. But when they didn’t see eye-to-eye there was yelling, throwing things, and crying.

Dash found it easiest to just leave when things got heated between his siblings. The island was so pleasant. He remembers what the stars looked like. They became comforting.

But then Arthur left. At least it was quieter, but somehow empty. He missed him every day.

He found thoughts filling hours where there was once conversation.

Things returned to normal for a moment, but somehow the silence was filled with thoughts of what good he wasn’t doing.

His conscience drove him to the city. There were no more stars.

Full of yelling. Full of anger. Full of potential for him to do good.


End file.
